


Domestic FitzMack

by isisanubis



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isisanubis/pseuds/isisanubis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Married Life Pairing Meme: FitzMack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic FitzMack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kathey27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathey27/gifts), [respoftw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/gifts).



> [hawkguysass](http://hawkguysass.tumblr.com/) and [buffycuddlespigs](http://buffycuddlespigs.tumblr.com/) asked for FitzMack for a married life pairing meme on tumblr. These are the answers I came up with.

**Leaves their dirty clothes on the floor:** Mack. It’s not that he’s messy, it’s just that when his day’s done, if his shirt doesn’t make it all the way to the hamper, oh well. Fitz on the other hand, has started keeping his own quarters completely squared away, to help keep some semblance of control in his grasp.

**Forgets to run the dish washer:** on base living – neither of them, there isn’t one. In their own place, Fitz. He didn’t have one growing up, and while he’s awesome at getting all the dirty dishes and stuff in the kitchen and in the dishwasher, he doesn’t always remember to run it.

**Pumps gas for the car:** Whoever’s not driving – now. The town Fitz is originally from was small enough to have an unmanned service station. They’ve worked out a pretty good system between them (whoever’s not driving gets to pick all the snacks).

**Drives when they’re going somewhere:** Both. Mack’s more comfortable and does it more – especially if it’s city driving (the constant stop and go and rude people get to Fitz), but if there’s a stretch where he can just drive, Fitz doesn’t mind getting behind the wheel.

**Rearranges the furniture:** Fitz instigates Mack into doing it. He’ll bring home a lamp, that’ll have to go against that wall, on that table (move that table over there, will you, Mack?), and now the couch has to be moved, and the entertainment center, and bookcase. Fitz sometimes does it just to watch Mack work (Mack knows).

**Falls asleep with the TV on:** Fitz does. With his head in Mack’s lap, and Mack’s fingers carding through his hair. He has every intention of staying up and finishing this marathon, but that feels really nice….

**Gets to use the bathroom first:** Both. They’ve gotten so used to dancing around each other in the garage before they started dating and bunking together that moving around each other just kinda happened. Mack will be shaving while Fitz is be brushing his teeth. Showers are shared, of course.

**Decides the temperature for the ac/heater:** Fitz gets control of the ac, Mack gets control of the heater. They both like it around the same temperature, so when one of them wants to fiddle with it a couple degrees one way or the other, it doesn’t cause to much of a fuss.

**Sets up holiday decorations:** Fitz, complete with ugly sweater. He doesn’t go overboard or anything, but when there is a holiday approaching, there is always something festive up. More than once, Mack has been roped into some kind of cheesy holiday headband.

**Leaves the lights on:** Mack does. Growing up, he was almost always the biggest, and had to be tough, but the dark wasn’t afraid of anything. And it’s not that he’s afraid of it now (honestly, he’s not), there’s just something more comforting knowing that somewhere some kind of light source is going. Fitz doesn’t tell him, but he kinda likes it, going through all their rooms and making sure everything is in order, before settling down with Mack.

**Uses the bathroom with the door open:** Mack, but never intentionally. The kind of school experiences Fitz had, and the Academy taught him a lot of bathroom etiquette. Mack is just a bit more laid back about it.

**Fixes the plumbing (or calls the plumber):** They’re both pretty good at small things, and medium sized problems when they team up, but they have enough sense to call a professional when the situation warrants it.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any different ideas about any of these, I'd love to hear them.


End file.
